Super Minecraft Daily
Super Minecraft Daily is the second season of Sly's long running series, "Minecraft Daily". This season employs a superhero theme with the 'Superheroes Unlimited' mod for Minecraft becoming the primary mod for the series, as well as the later implemented 'Project Superhuman' mod. Note: This page is severely out of date, and updates are TBA. Overview The first episode of this season was released on September 10th 2014, only two weeks after the Season 1 finale. Sly made the same promise from Season 1 to upload an episode every day for the entire year. The primary series regulars for this season are: Sly, Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess. Pbat was officially announced as a new regular from Ep. 41 onwards, and Kala began appearing as of episode 148 and onwards. The premise of the series revolves around the group acting as comic book superheroes. Each person has a choice of one specific unique superhero that they can portray. As of episode 178 Transformers were also implemented into the modpack. A new feature included in the series was that individual or shared sessions by the series regulars could be recorded, or made off-recording, at any time on their main server. Some of the regulars (Jess, Sly) have created journals to mark their progress both on and off-screen. These journals were short lived, as they stopped updating them. One of the major rules on the server is that players can only use one teleport per session. Obtaining items through creative mode was not allowed unless absolutely necessary. Players were also allowed to build other superhero suits for use if the corresponding superhero had not yet been chosen by anyone in the series. Secondary suits are currently being used by every member in the series, excluding Steven. The regulars have completed the process of creating their suits and are now building homes to live in throughout the server as well as experimenting with several different mods on the modpack. Five of the eight regulars have moved out of the Hall to build their own places. As of Sly's Ep.105, the team decided to move to a new world as a fresh start due to the updated modpack. However, Sly and Co. decided to keep all of the larger or more "important" structures (The Hall, Teen Titan Tower, etc.) as well as all the suits that were completed and transferred them over to the new world. Current Mod List Click here to download Super Minecraft Daily! Click here for the server download! (missing Superheroes Unlimited) Current Super Minecraft 1.6.2 Mods - Last Updated - 7/7/15 4:24 PM EST ''- Optiautotuned'' - Minecraft Coder Pack ''- Forge Mod Loader'' - Minecraft Forge - AppliedEnergistics2 - CodeChicken Core - CoFH ASM Data Initialization - Not Enough Items - bspkrsCore - ArmorStatusHUD - Better Furnaces - Damage Indicators - FloatingRuins - AnimationAPI - Backpack ''- Battle Towers'' - BiblioCraft - Biomes O' Plenty - Carpenter's Blocks - CoFH Core - CraftGuide - CustomNpcs - Decocraft ''- Dungeon Pack'' ''- Enchanting Plus'' - Ender IO - Thermal Foundation - Baubles - Forge Multipart - Extra Utilities - iChunUtil - Hats ''- Infernal Mobs'' - Inventory Tweaks - Iron Chest - Legend Gear 2 - Lycanite Mobs - Advent of Ascension - Mantle - RadixCore - Minecraft Comes Alive - Millenaire - MrCrayfish's Furniture Mod - Mutant Creatures - Thaumcraft 4 ''- Superheroes Unlimited'' - Pam's HarvestCraft - MrTJPCoreMod - ProjectRed - Project Superhuman - Thermal Expansion - Waila - Tinkers' Construct - The SecretRoomsMod - TF2 Dispenser - TF2 Teleporter ''- The Twilight Forest'' - AtomicStryker Update Check - Minecraft Multipart Plugin - Forge Microblocks Notable Buildings The Hall Of Justice Aphmau created an underground hall near spawn, which acts as an apartment complex for all the regulars and guests to live in. It is located beside an ocean and at the outskirts of a dense forest biome. The Hall is the official starting base for every person on the series and is only meant to be a temporary place to live. Everyone on the series has built their own isolated customizable room in the Hall. The lobby contains several community chests & gold furnaces that anyone can access, divergent mining tunnels, and a lava pool where players can discard useless items. Sly had an Advanced Enchanting Table, Crystal Chests, an Ender Chest and Extreme & Hell Furnaces in his room in the Hall. The Nether portal is located at the end of the first corridor and is covered by fences to ensure that no mobs enter the Overworld. The Twilight Forest portal can be accessed through Katukaz's room near the lobby. This Twilight portal was broken by Alex and a new one was made outside the entrance of the Hall. A death arena was built at the end of the second corridor of the Hall, to host 1v1 battles. The first champion was "Catwoman", summoned by Katukaz, who was undefeated with 6 wins until she was easily defeated by Alex in his Superman outfit (Sly's Ep. 40). Jess has been working on constructing a large-scale replica of the "Hall of Justice" from DC Comics, which is above the entrance of the official Hall. The death arena was removed so that the Hall of Justice could be expanded underground and have connections to the original Hall. Jess plans to create a final version of her courtroom at the rear end of the new Hall. An updated version of the death arena, named the "Colosseum", was built at a short distance away from the Hall. Jess hosted the first tournament, a strongman competition (Sly's Ep. 75, Jess' Ep. 39), in which participants would face each other in a glass box and synchronously hit each other once until one was killed. Sly was crowned the victor, prevailing over Jose and Steven with his Hulkbuster/Mjolnir suit and weapon combo. The Hall of Justice also contains more features. In front of the Hall, there is a fountain monument filled with Spring Water, which gives the Regeneration effect to any player within the pool. Inside the Hall, there are 8 quartz pillars, each one representing one of the series regulars (Sly, Kat, Jose, Steven, Alex, Jess, PBat and Kala). Jess also made a blue glowstone platform that repairs the item in the player’s current active slot when it is stepped on. This was achieved by placing blue TF2 dispensers directly beneath the glowstone, as they have a certain repairable range. A set of Dimensional Doors located to the right of the entrance give players the ability to teleport to the Millenaires villages. (--''See “Millienaires Village Race” in the 'Notable events' section below for more information--'') Because of the map update, Sly said he would be moving back into the Hall until he had everything back. When Castor moved in, Sly and Jose complained that Castor had an easier start with all the available help such as the Enchanting room. Aphmau also made a room for Castor containg a chest, a drawer and a bed (which castor later traded with Aphmau for diamonds). Currently, few heroes are using the hall, as most are building their own homes (Sly's Stark Tower, Katukaz's mansion). Due to complaints from Jose, Sly replaced the open entrances of the Hall (as well as the nether portal) with ineffable glass, so no monsters could enter it. Teen Titans Tower During Sly's Ep. 90, he announced that he was going to make a large replica of the DC Teen Titans Tower near his base, similar to Jess' build of the Hall. The Tower was to be as accurate a representation of the comic Teen Titans Tower as possible, with each floor going to one of the respective Teen Titans. The Teen Titans Tower was completed as of Sly's Ep. 109. During the Tower's construction, Sly mostly made progress off-recording except for the start of the foundation and short updates during some episodes on its progress. One notable thing that occurred during the construction was the choice of normal glass versus black stained glass, as Sly used the former in the early stages of construction due to the slightly complicated nature of the black stained glass. This created some disagreement with the audience, and eventually Sly changed the windows' colours to black. The material of the Tower is mostly mdee up of 2 blocks: quartz for the skeleton and black stained glass for the windows. The entrance to the Tower is made up of the vanishing blocks from the Twilight, and it is lead up to by a special path made of stardust-sand (made by the falling stars) rimmed by green wool. As previouslt stated, each floor of the tower "belongs" and represents one of the Teen Titans with the exception of the top floor lounge and the lobby. The lobby does not represent any Teen Titan, but instead is is a display of all the special weapons, with swords in pedestals and other items hung on item frames on the wall. It also features a crystal chest connected to the quick item sorter arrangement Sly has built, as well as a hidden door underneath the staircase that contains two teleporters: one to the Hall and one to the top floor of the Tower. To counteract the loud sound effect of the teleporters and to keep the teleports themselves a secret, Sly also put a noise-cancelling block in the tiny alcove. Sly has a wall of armour stands on the bottom floor, meant for the suits of DC super heros. Robin is the only one currently on the wall (although he said he will make Superman soon). The first floor represents Beast Boy, and currently the floor is made of dirt surrounded by glowstone. It doesn't have a specific purpose but Sly keeps fenced off rainbow trees on the dirt, presumably just for asthetics. The second floor represents Cyborg, and the floor of the room is mdee up of a mix of iron blocks and wood planks, again surrounded by glowstone. The theme of the room is technology, so Sly made his sorting system connect and end up on this floor. The system is made up of special tubes that can move items from one chest and deposit those items into another chest depending on its content. There are also special selector tubes that filter by mod also used in the setup. The system is located in the corner of the room, with multiple levels of quartz portruding out of the wall with crystal chests in between. It also contains several extreme furnaces. The third floor represents Raven, and instead of the normal pattern of block of choice ''surrounded by glowstone surronded by quartz, the floor is almost completely made up of obsidian, save for the same glowstone placement as the other floors. The theme of the floor, representing Raven, is magic, and Sly is currently working (along with the rest of the group) with the Thaumcraft mod on the floor. It also contains a non-activated Nether portal. The top floor, being larger than the standard floor, is a bit different. The middle section is a common lounge, mirroring the actual lounge in the Teen Titans Tower in the Teen Titans universe, complete with a pet creeper named Silkie and a TV. There is a divider on either side of the lounge leading into the rooms, and looks to be wooden doors and quartz, but one of the sides contain a hidden quartz door, leading to Sly's connecting teleporter down on the lobby of the Tower, as well as special one-way glass. Sly has two main ideas for the floor: either make it one side Robin's room and one side Starfire's room, or make each side represent either MARVEL or DC superheroes. Sly made a wall of TV's to "watch the game". The Tower is now partially destroyed due to an unknown entity known only by 01001110 01100101 01101011 01110010 01101111 01101110 (meaning Nekron, who had killed Steven). As of recent, The Tower was rebuilt by "Kid Hero", a New NPC placed to take over the tower and possibly help in the future. '''Asgard' Jess currently owns a large castle-like structure called Asgard by everyone in the server. It contains many rooms that have different purposes such as a library, a kitchen, a item sorting room and various other rooms concerning certain mods (ex. ExtraUtilities). It contains a "vault" which contains all her suits, made with octuple condensed cobblestone, so only she can access it. As of right now, iKatukatz, corrupted by the Venom suit, has disturbed the peace of Asgard and has covered the fortress in a black substance, claiming it for himself. The Stark Tower Sly is currently working on the Stark Tower. It is nearing completion, as Sly has spent many streams building it. Regulars *''Note: ___ = In the server, but not in Sly's Skype call throughout the entire episode.'' * ^ Outdated location, otherwise unknown * ^^ All members shall remain Active until proven otherwise (via announcements, final episodes, etc.) * ^^^ Steven's suit is still the Green Lantern Suit, as shown is Sly's Ep. 201, but takes the appearance of turning white once he wears it. NGuests Marielitai. Ep. 306 Wonder Woman (Unknown LDShadowLady Ep 327 Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde Episodes #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euf9uFoxma8 Meet your Heroes and Baby Godzilla Attacks!? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDM3zelaeIo Silicone for Jose's future Bazookas - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAhNGSC1Np8 Steven brings a curse! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iaayZT330ZU&index=4 Blest Implants? and a Cave Demon!!! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_cKZTaITvE No one messes with Her doors - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i08EUEx8Kao Kat is ahead of the crew! GO KAT GO! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Oo6_UJsKlI TREES COME TO LIFE! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8gPZTzlSZU Vomit Blocks? - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcqBVae_kE0 Upclose and Beautiful - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9sfq_ROaVM Slyfox the Explorer! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BsdNfFJKXGs Jurassic Craft - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsWMpAMN7gE Speed Running! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=excj0vcNce0 Sky High Town - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I-A7qYnEYk Exo Skeleton for a friend - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFnvjFQd7tQ Its half pass, GAWKEN! - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BGcI68YZh4 Stranded Ship!? - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A42MRYVq63M #THEPAYOFFISREAL - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ux5ztzOKYT4 Lets start Enchanting - Ft Alex, Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OTnUvmZOJBE Katdelmort - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRRiJQkINqE Thunder guides me! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QpeajRWH60 Dungeon Dreams - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqQHE78AvBM Stealing Jessicas Spot - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJdzaE0VuSg Mistakes Kat MISTAKES! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghj9jctDei4 Queen Spiders House - Ft Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KRJ3iZrjLs A new Special Guest! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24h3Zp4C19Y Stevens new Fat Head! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5BX3pdmHtM This new Nether is AWESOME! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MY0rdpvzWWc A preview of SILVERMAN! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BasOr1D5Aik THE ARENA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7ZZTfadeGY BOSS CATWOMAN STRIKES! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56UEoLPLbg4 First Silverman: Completed - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eltci5gmwM4 SILVERMAN SILVERMAN SILVERMAN - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iypcFk9NIUw Hell Furnaces! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qujL7Y_KT30 SLY SMASH! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9lFtYLxVEv0 DEE DEE DEE DEEDEEDEE - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y75tjPRTZHw The Circle of GAWK! - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvhBBPuU1EM Pasture - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLVGEVjmAjQ Hell of a Surprise - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #The Three Heads -'' Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess'' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueNkgU78d0Y THE WITHER - Ft Alex, Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9rPOaN1lbA The Champ is here!!! - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9c0UKPHb5c Fun Facts - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqvoe5d94cY Our very own GAWKEN - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dddzz3pY4yY A future challenge - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWvKvoCyEO4 Fearless APhmau vs THE HYDRA - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fhwAH7H0KA The Four Keys - Ft Katukaz, Jess, (Sushix) and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im0BiI5mtJ4 GhostBusters - Ft Katukaz, Jess, Sushix and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHycpRor4jU The Wrap up - Ft Katukaz, Jess, and Sushix] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVAUmU8YxQc Breaking Rules and Crossing the line! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DRcOMtxeaU The End of all Peace - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USPjYRhhE2U A GAWKEN for everyone! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xaG9bKc5dY The Million Diamond Man! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oy76XG12bmY The Super Canyon! - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MS-sMaBrG78 3 Bosses, One Episode - Ft Alex and Katukaz] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJEYRBAD8bA A Super Mod Pack Update! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U7WwAnXFp4 The ArmPits of Hell - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaVSOeIUSHc A True Trolololol Creeper! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDLTiv9tCkk NEW SUIT!!!/Important intro Talk! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OhzuEQL2zmA JUSTICE FOR ALL!!! - Ft Alex, Jose, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23kYo1DMnRA Little Spider, BIG HEART! - Ft Alex, Jose, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFyMocFyE_Y The Lighting of The Hall - Ft Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etAqdECi0g4 THE PROMISED LAND - Ft. Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAA4ZcdWiW4 Dementia Dimension - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PzhmkIkaGc Limbo - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UTjRcjvYWZk The Italian Duo: Tony and Luke - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNt8MiucHQo FANFICS return to HAUNT ME! - Ft Steven, Alex, Katukaz, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qObgKHsVdUM SlyxPbat an Aphmau Fanfic - Ft Alex, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPmkeq-vapg HULKBUSTER, THE BEGINNING - Ft Alex, Jess and PBat] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0XMntbVeds MY BABY IS COMPLETE! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5o3YXTijdsY DISPENSER HERE! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exZzN2xVGZg Puppy Punching Jess & My Rainbow Forest - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sb3rWbdS0vw INDIA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSn1PXATzdw SUPER CAPTAIN AMERICA - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pLHhCG5gLas THE END PORTAL! & A Future Heroes Battle? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQIJChVDhn4 THE BEEFCAKE BATTLE! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql914Tfi-80 The Chase of a Secret - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMiWBPyYDbg Millénaires Race - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOiY_0CFEpM Our Building Blocks - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcNUYrRYm90 Joses has a Baby - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndGiYucMuEE Moving Up - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ez0x8kTQvM Triple Speed Work - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWCI0BnX5vU Bed Robbers - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxDiqm6KAtk The Results are In - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77nyESJjpYs WE CAN GET A MANSION!? - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EQHclbwZ48 QUARRY IN THE HOUSE - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHRYHqvnUxE WELL WELL WELL - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R05BiePTUkQ Why would our friends do this to us? - Ft Jose] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yjCjoj0vfM Boom, Goes our enemies land! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZZ604z0Bkc A Homie One on One! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7u10OFYZMQ Teen Titans, LETS GO! - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhxeBMdX97Q Random chat with Precise Building - Ft Nobody] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gR8Y3m7DHtA The Peoples Chicken - Ft Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjoXL3ERkTs Chickens - Ft Jess] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXpz30gf3dc Alien Abduction Time - Ft Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1DCX0zwfRA&list=UUykq66gjwHrdSuSGt5PABeg Indias Secret Spying Temple! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh55ZatXvMg HERO LAWS! - Ft Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG77-qnxeBI CHINA PRIME RETURNS - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7yjRXQom_I Kissing my first Guard (ΘεΘ - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdRIOswCUw0 My Inner Hoe! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLMkC-n9fY8 My love is missing! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=madIC2shJVQ My Heart will go on! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjdE0W5G5bQ I adopt a child - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1mfA28WsgE My Real Kid Flippy - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVj4nzwFv4w Like Father, Like Son! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzHYT0UWCdo Squid Riding Boy! - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7jRqOtzNA0 Hats Hats and More Hats - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V-A7p2gJoY Michael Jackson Tribute! - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5j_Elvyt_A Evil Floating Sorcerers? - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2t-VpButl8 TEEN TITAN TOWER IS DONE! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzuUlaIeqBs NEW SUPER TECHNOLOGY - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOcceHrRhCE Enderman City and Shh Block - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S99xKq6BgD8 WTF ARE THESE GIFTS??!! - Ft Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w97_BdziRK4 Glove Mafia! - Ft Jose, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM4WzVGMAnU MISSION TOWN! - Ft Jose and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGtfRTAAiEM INTO THE TWILIGHT - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJq9FSCCB7M ATTACK ON GIANTS! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuPJsSs5Rs8 THE TWILIGHTS, SNOW QUEEN! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfX4FV6BXy4 EVERYTHING BURNS HERE! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YLc0q4oLLY Da Rules of the Twilight - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aw37HE8WXFk BOSS BATTLE: THE MIGHTY MINOSHROOM - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIvUemBipaQ BOSS BATTLE: Knight Phantoms - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pqz5mr7WLM8 GHOST BUSTING! The First Ur-Ghast! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKbAe1KczUc How to get The Lamp Of Cinders - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DzvVqJsBZs I AM GROOT - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_swhN4WOkg Robin, The Boy Wonder! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kblVQmMbz88 An UNHOLY Ritual! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4_t9A8_ApA Dangerous Unstable Ingots - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N8DqffVCrA NEW KIND OF WINGS - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YmnPYYEAgj4 A NEW OFFICIAL HERO!? - Ft Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2oWtyOdb0s An Explosive Mission! - Ft Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPWAYCQ-BzU Town Work - Ft Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCgasYul6_o In Search for THE WOOD! - Ft Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmC567LNXjo SO MANY NEW MACHINES! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6rGW6xgIHU PROF SPIDEY - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUSij6OglhQ ROCKET LOVE! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGqu7minDes FUSION COMBO SUIT! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnRRiBNd__E THE KING OF ALL SEADUDES - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcMiWdgSXWQ FRIENDS, MEET MY PEOPLE! - Ft Alex, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05jrjBiPn90 WIN A FREE SPIDERMAN SUIT!? - Ft Alex, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7lZxRiLt54 MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! - Ft Alex, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE-pHKOMfJY Jess Fanfic Time! - Ft Alex, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMAsnaPDCYc AQUA MURDERER! - Ft Alex, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPL58DFFtJ4 THE TREE OF TIME! - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ8AzeszZ8E Super Neighbors? - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCcnE7Upc4A NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL BIG! - Ft Alex, Katukaz and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peTWXldA0n0 To a dear Friend! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wvQQNDS078 IM GETTING MARRIED! - Ft Jose, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOIL5GRjyt4 BRING HER TO JUSTICE! - Ft Jose, Kala, Katukaz and Jess] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEMrAyW40Qg THE SKY IS FALLING!!! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G6IsLXzufA The Best Xmen!? - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F52qdYjEwCo THE STARK TOWER - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcyKXcOUL1E THE END OF OUR WORLD? - Ft Alex, Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvbnATwLyAc GAWKZILLA AND NEW SUPER POWERS!? - Ft Alex, Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DgC-IvT4bf0 WOLVERINE ARRIVES! - Ft Kala, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dv8JIQbdLQQ Donkey Black Magic - Ft Kala, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60V-rwAl0dQ The Power Gem Laws - Ft Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DM6dvR9OaZc Nether Bandits? - Ft Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHj6rBWzf3k Burning Blossoms - Ft Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nrc9Au8-XZQ Cool Guy Vincent the Troll! - Ft Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzVJEvwToBc NEW BATMAN NETWORK! - Ft Kala, Katukaz, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-3SMEUf9Ck A New Criminal System!? - Ft Kala, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C36P_OzShgs Down with Philly Redbone! - Ft Kala, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R348HWNAxO4 Mr. Teacher SlyFox - Ft Kala, Jess and Castor] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz2HerEcEIc HAPPY THORSDAY! I MEAN FRIDAY! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzytS7Xdp1U ASGARD FOR RENT! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKIkZ7VVDGk A Briefcase Surprise! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGrBwboosyA Glove Mafia Grows! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVZI32KKk8E Listen to your Heart! - Ft Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yPCtqgQF-c Why I dont use my Weapon!!! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVAKfqaBTlc To All the Homies That Can Help and Florida Homies! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tjMRbXbOcQI Homies Power Level Friday!!! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3V6kFogEbA WHEN BROCCOLI ATTACKS! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyQNk706dIY HELL IS REAL AND IT LIVES IN MINECRAFT! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DO4IOO511dE THE FALL OF THE HULKBUSTER!!! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54LatKgXmJs The Hispanic Brothers! - Ft Jose] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgpW6-Cqtbo Have You Seen My Wither Skeleton Friends? - Ft Jose] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpB5_M2VuC4 Inappropiate Monkeys! - Ft Jose] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HWt_lJm9YQ HOMIES POWER LEVEL FRIDAY! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtcOAOdWiWA SECURITY LEVEL MAXIMUM! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDcZek1tPr8 MANIPULATING THE HYDRA! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIm6l9mL0Xk I'm Wrong, You're Wrong, We're All Wrong! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnMA-iP25EE I FOUND MY BABY! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRDJ-rc_eRc OUR PANIC ROOM!!! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNksy3wn2vY R.I.P. Superman?!? - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcKQxezxSZE DOUBLE SACRIFICIAL RITUAL - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJCUO4mxZj4 We Are Now Even Kala! - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLkvtr_3nx4 Arrow to the Moon and Life Stories - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKgi6AyzUY8 Transformers COMPLETED! - Ft Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18vjZUepHPU My Homies Fixed My Jet! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ098_BB_HI MAGIC SURROUNDS ALL OF US! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9j1SDCuZBmw I LEARN, AND YOU DECIDE! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnRBsfrB1Gs Oh Captain My Captain! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj9NHtYQrCk Magic School Is In Session - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Is1AH_Iwq-E AM I, AM I TURNING EVIL? - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMa2W8aRatQ THE TEACHING IS DONE! - Ft Alex, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5t5604t8Nc EVIL SLY RETURNS! - Ft Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZCLvZY6kNg DARK THINGS ARE HAPPENING! - Ft Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsI_PVqzAmM Messed Up Childhood Games! - Ft Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qngO7R0Z_m4 Straw Golems Need Something!? - Ft Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IjviIRKaBts A NEW HERO? THE WHITE LANTERN!? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2pVov634-GE REMEMBER STEVEN REMEMBER! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHU7xVD6ir4 Reveal Whats Hidden Around You! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY-5hD-Y_qo 35 New Super Heroes Suits!?!? - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NsRdpjMh1tA Points SlaughterHouse! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XH6oN2Wmnpo 20 BLIND BAGS OPENING! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5_4EWRdro8 HOMIES POWER LEVEL FRIDAY! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZan1UnnqwM EVIL SUPERMAN!? - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgAEHHCnuN0 Welcome To The Danger Zone! - Ft Steven, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcqtyt-FzoA Two New Super Heroes To My Collection! - Ft Steve, Alex, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tzGifusmIM Fixer Upper Time! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNyheUUTnG8 The Great Wand! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gGRmLwAHGM My Darkest Room - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpj142cho8A How Can I Hold All These Bags!? - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYY7-iugkXU THE STARK TOWER GROWS! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zz6lPvigJbs UNLIMITED POWER MUAHAHAHA! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTLhqzToEqI WE NO LONGER OBEY THE WEATHER GODS! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcr65KINCNM Kitty Cat Hero! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_FiIzSEels My Strong Heart! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgCYPGSl0Dg The Deadliest of Pools! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7qwOf3PySc 20 New Super Suits!? - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPrQT8oF-Bs MY FIRST TIER 5 SUIT - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6UrwJoIj5k A HERO SAVES OTHER HEROES! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVlYZ-pDunU A SUPER KAWAII HERO, AMERICAN CHIBI!? - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kA7kiQ5F5o I AM The King Of All Dolphins! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl39bI6gzg4 SUPER CHARITY CASE DAILY! - Ft Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWQPx8jWsZk THE DECAPITATING BLADE! - Ft Nobody] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pf3stCX1ivE Im 80% Sure about This Weapon! - Ft Jose and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgNBKMQAzIM With Great Power Comes Great Trolling! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQrw-edI8os Green Arrow Lives! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ty31373jzyw Iron Man comes back online! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MRilOHvEMs MILES MORALES IS PUERTORICAN! - Ft Jose and Kala ''] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRLnJUVOF8Y I'M IN LOVE WITH THE LAZULI - ''Ft Jose and Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XiD2oJEG1g The Spider Family! - Ft Jose and Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIdwV2HCe8I A NEW AGE, A SAFER PLACE! - Ft Steven, Jose and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Vlq4xo7BW4 MAD MAN STEVEN CREATES A DRONE! - Ft Steven, Jose and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTjjmLGegYY Protesters Against My Drones? - Ft Steven, Jose and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPXtFDoJ9NU THE WORST DAY EVER! - Ft Jose and Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BPXtFDoJ9NU His First Messenger - Ft Jose and Kala] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnVqxKQCAXI SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH MY DRONES! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8V1HXuKw6Xc SOMEONE HERE IS A THEIF! - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtPprrjMIMU AGE OF ULTRON - Ft Steven, Jose, Kala and Katukaz] # - 325. Notable events Civil War seen on Jess' Ep. 17-19, Steven's Ep. 12-13, Alex's Ep. 8-11 and Sly's Ep. 49-50 Part One - Lava Drama As a small prank, Steven placed ceiling lava traps using Aurora Blocks in Sly and Kat's rooms in The Hall. Although no damage was done, Sly and Kat attempted to kill Steven, but they were both dispatched by his Green Lantern Ring (used as a melee weapon) which inflicted more damage with each successive hit. In retaliation, Steven's room was blown up by Kat, exposing the lava pit underneath. Sly then summoned Doomsday in the remains of Steven's room. Sly lost his Iron Man chestplate in the lava whilst attempting to kill Steven again. Steven was blamed by the duo for the resulting events, particularly for the loss of vital items. Steven claimed that he acted in self-defense when he was attacked and provoked after the traps were discovered. Alex and Jess, who were in the call with Steven at the time, remained neutral to the situation and did not take any sides in the conflict. A trial was held in an outdoor courtroom with Jess as judge and Alex as executioner. Kat and Steven were present, but Sly refused to attend, stubbornly implicating Steven for multiple counts of murder and Alex for negligence. Instead of giving a testimony, Kat hesitantly forgave Steven for his actions and court was promptly adjourned. Part Two - The End of All Peace Sly later explained in his perspective that Steven violated one of the key rules of the server, which was not to interfere with any other rooms in the Hall. After Kat's death at the hands of Steven, Sly went outside to investigate and was struck once by Steven, who believed that Sly had sinister intentions. This one-hit was what prompted Sly's failed murder attempts and subsequently, the loss of his chestplate. Sly later blew up his own room in the Hall, taking all his items with him to a new place that currently has an unknown location. During a livestream, a second courtroom trial for Steven's alleged crimes was held in Jess' room. Jess and Steven reprised their roles as judge and defendant, respectively. Sly and Kat took the roles of plaintiffs while Jose acted as Steven's lawyer. The full trial can be seen on Jess' Ep. 25-26. Steven's version of events can be seen in his first weekly catchup video for the series. The result was a guilty verdict for Steven and a sentence to death by electric chair. Before the sentence could be carried out, Jose created a diversion with an explosive arrow giving Steven the opportunity to flee the Hall. The group of regulars was now divided as Sly, Kat and Jess formed a team to oppose Steven, Jose and Alex. It has been speculated by fans that the entire event from all perspectives was calculatingly plotted out, which would be the first instance of scripted episodes occurring in this season. Season 1 of 'Daily' and the last three seasons of 'Marriage' had comparable moments where major events followed a narrative style for dramatic effect. Millienaires Village Race seen from Sly's Ep.77-?, Jess' Ep. 42-?, Jose's Ep 75-?. and Kat's Ep. 15-? Over the course of the series, Sly had repeatedly expressed his interest and regret that the group had never experimented with the Millenaires mod. Due to the impending notification that the aforementioned mod was to be removed due to creating server issues, four of the regulars (Sly, Jose, Jess and Kat) decided to group together and host a race between two teams (Sly and Jose, Jess and Kat) to see who could make the most progress on their village. The race was originally planned to last only one session, but Sly and the others decided to extend the deadline, allowing them to explore the mod to its fullest. Sly and Jose chose to work on an Indian village near a desert biome (“India”) while Jess and Kat selected a Japanese village in a snowy biome (“Little Tokyo”). Throughout the course of the race, the two groups have mocked each others' villages, as well as making possibly false claims in an effort to prove that their own villages were far superior. One notable example was Sly's claim that their Indian villagers built the giant pyramids near their village. The two teams occasionally visit each others' villages to see how much progress has been made, but they are suspicious of one another and try to avoid run-ins. During the second session, Jess and Kat attempted to hinder the progress of Sly and Jose’s village by griefing their area with lava, fire and grenades (Jess’ Ep. 50-53, Kat’s Ep. 19-20). Sly retaliated by using his repulsors to inflict similar damage on the opposing village (Sly’s Ep. 88). This created a minor rift between the two teams, as progress was brought to a halt on both sides. Much to Sly's suprise Jess,off recording, rebuilt "Ghetto India" as well as the Millenaires India. By the beginning of the third session, both villages had already been repaired and “Little Tokyo” had finally completed construction, making Jess and Kat the theoretical winners of the race (Sly’s Ep. 92). It was also confirmed by Sly and Jess that the Millenaires mod no longer needed to be removed so urgently (Jess’ Ep. 58) and that it would stay on the modpack until the installation of a new mod that could potentially conflict with it. Because of the updated modpack along with the new world, the Millenaries Mod is no longer part of the series, as it has been replaced by what seems to be a customized variant of the Minecraft Comes Alive mod. While similar to the Millenaries mod in the objective of collecting resources, this mod is more interactive and has newer features, such as the talking mayor Dinkleberg (Sly's Ep. 113). It has not been specifically stated by any of the members if the Millenaries mod in particular will be re-implemented into the modpack. Sly's Wedding Fiasco In episode 135 of Super Minecraft Daily, Sly raised the affection of one of the villagers from the town, named Katie, and eventually over a couple episodes decided to marry her in-game. Katie was kind of a running gag up to that point because she was always sleeping at the corner of the town that Sly entered from. In episode 147, a big event involving Sly, Jose, Kat and Jess occurred, namely Sly's wedding with Katie. Everything went semi-smoothly, until Katie was going to say her vows. Suddenly, an unknown assassin attacked and killed Katie (later revealed to be Kala) much to Sly's dismay. Eventually, Kala was found and revealed near the Hall, and Sly prompted that she be taken to court for killing an innocent (Ep. 148). Kala was not found guilty because the laws were set for superheroes, and as Kala was not yet a superhero, the laws did not apply to her. She was then helped by the others and given a room in the Hall to help start her playthrough. The Power Gem Saga In episode 152, all the members of The Few (except Jose, Steven and PBat) were recording and trying to figure out the stage occurrences that were happening in the world. Perpetual night, a huge number of hostile mobs, and prolonged starfall are some examples. During this time they decided to go check out the town and found that apart from the guards, there was nobody outside except an old lady called Adelaine. She told the Few of strange gems and of previous heroes, and then the group decided to talk to mayor Dinkleberg. Dinkleberg, clearly distressed, told the heroes of some meteors of falling stars that were peculiar, as they were much larger than other stars. Deciding to investigate, the group went to the site of the first star, where Castor picked up a strange "bean" that was orange. Right-clicking on it, it equipped it onto his equipment, giving him superspeed. Investigating the second meteor, the group eventually found the second crater, but a huge Gekken (Gawken) called Gawkzilla had spawned right next to it. While deciding who should kill the boss, Kat stepped up, commenting that "he hadn't killed any bosses yet". He as killed by the giant Gekken and he promptly disappeared (disconnected). Sly killed Gawkzilla and received another power gem, this time a purple one. This gave him superstrength, and he had enough power to two-shot Superman (Alex) using his bare fists. Although being told of a third meteor, the group could not find another gem, rather, they found another crater with a chest in it, but it didn't contain anything. Returning to Dinkleberg, he commented on how he wanted the heroes to keep the gems safe, and they are currently in Sly's and Castor's possession. Also, the coloured lamps under the tree in the middle of the town lit up according to each gem's colour. Strangely, 3 are lit but the heroes only have 2 in their possession. Unconfirmed Information This information may be incorrect, as it is not known if it is considered canonical to the "plot" of Super Minecraft Daily From Steven's POV in his episode labeled Super Minecraft - A Journey's End. Green Lantern Season Finale, Steven wakes up to find himself in an unknown building, which turns out to be in the town. Deciding to explore (as he doesn't know the region, not being in any recordings since the old world), he goes outside to find the world in the same state as Sly's episode 152, a perpetual night, a huge volume of monsters, but with a new mechanic that warns players of the dark (this may be using the updated modded Lycanites mod). Finding Dinkleberg while exploring the town (as well as visiting Sly's Teen Titan Tower), he talks with him to discover the location of his home and a meteor crash site, after ominously hearing Dinkleberg bid him farewell. He first finds the star piece (possible the power gem), before travelling to his home. Upon visiting his home, he finds most of the structure replaced with black blocks, instead of the green he built it with. Seeing a person, he takes off his suit and questions the mysterious man. As soon as he talks with this person, he is warped to a world of darkness. The mysterious man says that he knows everything about the heroes, and that his goal is to kill all of them. As Steven begins to question him, he says that he has already killed one of them, specifically, the player with the tag "omegadark14" (Kat). Steven realizes this to co-relate with his totem in the hall being burnt out, as he saw earlier in the episode. Flashing back to the fight with Gawkzilla in Sly's episode 152, the mysterious man says that Steven is next. Steven stops him and asks about the power gem. Offering a trade before his death, Steven offers the mysterious man the star piece for the revival of Kat, and the mysterious man accepts. An animation shows Kat's in-game username changing from "omegadark14" to "iKatukaz", and then Steven is seemingly killed. With his last words, Steven asks the mysterious man his name, and he tells Steven he is known as Nekron. Waking up in his own series The Tales of Porkchop, Steven is suddenly thrust back into that world. Upon escapigg from the town, he reflects about the happenings of Super Minecraft upon a ship, and finally breaks ties with the series. Thorsday Mix-Up In Sly's episode 164, he made himself and Kala a Thor suit and wore it throughout the episode. When Jess (Aphmau) found out about this, she complained in a video that they created laws that stated that heroes were not allowed to wear other heroes' suits. She accused Sly of breaking this clause, and replayed a video clip of when they were making the laws, and Sly clearly states: "You can't like wear another heroes' suit." In retaliation, she made ALL of the Iron Man suits and locked it in her completed vault. Sly countered by first saying how he wasn't technically wearing the whole suit, as he purposely did not create the hammer. He also stated that the rules (which the rule states you cannot take another heroes' suit) were written incorrectly by Jess and that he was not technically breaking the laws as he created the suit himself. In the end, Sly was just messing around, and the group came to a reconciliation. However, a few days later, Jess made an official announcement that she was leaving Super Minecraft due to creative differences and that the Thorsday incident was not involved with her decision to leave. She said that she left the group left on a friendly note, and that there was still mutual respect for each party. Castor also apparently decided to leave with Jess. As Jess left the group, so did their primary modder at the time, who Sly referred to as "Dom J". This is Jess's husband Jason, so with the removal of him from the group, the whole power gem thing (along with the dramatic storyline) were also removed. It is stated in Sly's episode 179 that some heroes (he did not specify) tried to extinguish their flame from the pillars, and that he re-kindled them, stating that he felt like once someone was part of something, they "left their mark". Steven's Return In an animated short before Sly's episode 200, it shows Sly trying to mess around with Thaumcraft by trying to tap his wand on various object, and he tried it on his deactivated nether portal in the Teen Titans Tower. Not seeing any immediate effects, he throws the wand on the floor and starts walking away from it, only to see a hero with a white-coloured suit fly out of the portal and break the Teen Titans Tower Wall. This is later revealed to Steven, only in a White Lantern suit instead of his previous green. It is also noted that he appears to be exhibiting symptoms of amnesia, as he consistently says and acts like he doesn't remember anything. Dropping of the "Plot" After Jess and Castor left and the main modder for the group became Claries, the overhanging "plot" that the group were doing gave way for a more fun, spontaneous, action-driven series. The group now works for themselves, usually moving towards the same things (Project Superhuman suits and Thaumcraft), experimenting with the massive modpack. Thaumcraft Around episode 190, Sly started experimenting with the Thaumcraft mod. In order to speed up the long and usually arduous process of Thaumcraft, Sly gave himself and everyone in the group 9999 of each aspect, with overall support from the homies. He taught Alex, Kala and Kat the basics of Thaumcraft in episode 193, and got everybody mostly interested. However, a side effect of the large amount of research done in Thaumcraft leads to an accumulation of something called Warp, which can negatively affect the player's avatars. Ever since Sly started doing Thaumcraft regularly, he has received Unnatural Hunger, Flux Flu, Blurred Vision, Paranoia, Whispers, and Sun Scorned. Alex seems to also affected by some part of Warp, acting strange and becoming hostile to the group, leading to him getting killed by Sly and his Superman chest plate taken by Sly. Superhero Suits As of episode 203, a new superhero mod was introduced: Project Superhuman. The mod works by collecting points to buy suits, also having blind bags of various tiers (1-5) dropped by monsters. This led the entire group to become interested in collecting new suits, and they started farming (evidenced by the building of the "Danger Zone"). As of episode 220, The Superheroes Unlimited mod was dropped from the mudpack for maintenance reasons, so all suits belonging to the mod disappeared. This caused many of the group to become weaker, and several died in the first couple sessions due to "the struggle". However, the focus of suits have shifted to farming points in Project Superhuman to get their favourite/stronger/higher tier suits. The mod creator of Project Superhuman has continually been updating the mod, at least two times since its implementation, and is in contact with Sly. It is said that he watches Super Minecraft Daily by Sly and Kala. Kala changed her main suit, going from Superheroes Unlimited's Wolverine (as a stand-in for X-23) to Project Superhuman's Spider-Gwen. Age of Ultron In episode 234, Sly revealed two new things to the group: Rent-A-Swag, where he would collect all the superhero suits and have them available for everyone to rent, and the drones. The drones were CustomNPCs slightly larger than the default Minecraft character size, had 1000 health, and only attacked hostile mobs. Sly only introduced a few drones as "protection" around Rent-A-Swag to begin, receiving some initial backlash from the group, but eventually convinced them it was for the better. After the others logged off the server, Sly put more drones around the town. In episode 235, the letters "A G E O F" can be seen in the search bar below Sly's inventory HUD. (This eventually led to the letters spelling out "A G E O F U L T R O N" to refer to the event on episode 241) Over the course of the next couple episodes, Sly started putting more and more drones, eventually leaving one around everyone's houses to kill mobs. This led to Kala giving the one around her house the name 'Greg' as a joke. A significant unrelated event that also occurred in episode 237 was Sly's baby mutant creeper Silky exploding in front of Kala, and being basically supercharged by Sly, it caused massive damage to the Teen Titan Tower, as well as killing Kala. Eventually, Sly moved out of the Teen Titan Tower. Near the end of episode 238, Sly and Co. found a rogue drone in the Justice Hall. The normal blue and green wool designed globe was replaced with black and red wool, and the drone (name: D4on3) was hostile towards the players, having 6666 health (possible reference to the number 666). Jose and Kala questioned Sly, and he said he didn't know what had happened. Sly mentioned a "database" that had control over the drones. In episode 239, something was strange with all of Sly's drones. They were sitting, crawling, and exhibiting strange behaviour. In episode 240, Sly found all of the drones he had left in the town and at people's places were missing, the only indication of them being there a small crater. All of this was foreshadowing a large event to come. On episode 241, the group first return to Rent-A-Swag, where they found another rogue drone. Upon killing it, the drone dropped a book, containing a letter and the words: X out of 10. The hunt was on to find all the rogue drones. Finally killing all of them, the letters spelled out "TEEN TITAN". Investigating the tower, the group found multiple drones on each floor. Upon reaching the top, there was one very large mob waiting for them: Ultron. Sly explained that this was the "database" he mentioned, and that it was the thing that made the drones turn hostile. The heroes fought Ultron, who had 10101 health and ultimately killed him. Returning back to in front of the Stark Tower, Sly read a book that Ultron dropped when they killed him. It read: He might be gone, but just like a magician, I will always have you looking at the wrong place! Keep playing super hero the end is near 01101110 01100101 01101011 01110010 01101111 01101110 00001101 00001010 (This string is in binary. When converted back to alphanumeric symbols, it spells out "NEKRON" (possible reference to Steven's 'last' episode)). Just then there was a warning for a nuclear weapon in the chat. Turning around, there was the sound of explosions from the Stark tower. A nuke exploded at the base of the Stark Tower, leaving a gigantic crater and about 2/3 of the tower gone. Sly flew off in the opposite direction, saying "I'm done." A post-credits skit/scene revealed the complete repair of the building with everyone's help, with Sly rebuilding the logo of the tower, changing it from the word STARK to the A from the Avengers Symbol. Sly declared that the tower was now to be known as the Avengers Tower, and that he would pay for all the mishaps from the previous episodes. Ironically, Sly was wearing a nuke hat during the ending. Advent of Ascension (Nevermine) Following the Age of Ultron events, the group (mainly Sly, Jose and Kala) spent a bunch of episodes collecting Project Superhuman suits and building their respective homes. In episode 262, a new mod was introduced into the modpack. Advent of Ascension, also known as Nevermine, (quote from the wiki) is a large adventure and action mod created by XolovA, who originally created the mod known as DivineRPG. Nevermine is an action-packed mod with a huge amount of content, that will provide challenging and unique experiences to all players. Nevermine includes many new weapons, items, NPCs and many new dimensions to explore, as well as a complicated system where the player has many "aspects", such as hunter or augury, to level up while dealing with gods in the mod that affect the day/night cycle. Sly and Co. have been grinding to get new items and challenging many bosses, and the trophies of the bosses can be seen in the Lobby of the Avengers Tower. In episode 267 of Super Minecraft Daily, there is a set of numbers that appear in one of the corners (counting down to the final episode). Re-introduction of Superheroes Unlimited On episode 296 of Super Minecraft Daily, Sly announced that the updated modpack had implemented he new updated version of Superheroes Unlimited, with a total of 49 new suits to craft. However, after Sly tried to activate a feature of one of the Superheroes Unlimited suits, Ant-Man, which broke the server. Super Minecraft Daily was off-air for 4 days as Claries and Steven attempted to fix the server. The group came to a decision to wait until Superheroes Unlimited became more compatible with the other mods. Trivia *Due to Sly uploading edited content in his episodes that do not show the full play session, the only available source for full unedited sessions is on Jose's channel (Remix10tails ), from his own point of view . Jose began uploading edited episodes for solo sessions, starting from Ep. 56. *Katukaz has the most recorded deaths (from Sly's edited POV) on the series so far with 19. *Katukaz was the first series regular to complete his full suit. *Sly and Steven were the first series regulars to move out of the Hall. Both members had their rooms destroyed following the events of Sly's Ep. 50. *The shortest episode in Sly's perspective is currently Episode 81 (8 minutes 58 seconds). The longest episode so far is Episode 109 (25 minutes and 45 seconds). *While Sly was recovering from sickness, another session without Sly in the call was recorded and can be seen on Jess' channel (Ep. 5-6) & Jose's channel (BEEAAAANs. 37-43). This session chronologically occurs after Sly's Ep. 24. *Sly's Ep. 5 & 6 were uploaded on the same day to catch up after missing one day (Sep 14th '14). *There is a running gag known as "GAWKEN!" which stems from a mob added by the 'Lycanite's Mobs' mod called a Geken. The crew (mostly pushed by Sly and Kat) decided to call it Gawken instead. Now whenever a Geken appears, at least one person will yell out "GAWKEN!", and they will often yell it at random times as well. Sly also explained that it can be used in place of swear words. *A running gag during Sly’s POV of the Millienaries race was that a normal Minecraft generated village had spawned virtually adjacent to “India”, which led Sly and Jose to name it "Ghetto India" whenever it was mentioned. Gallery Super Minecraft Daily Lineup 1.png Super Minecraft Daily Lineup 2.jpeg Super Minecraft daily logo.PNG Category:The mod they used for the power beans was called "power gems" and they give the same effects but they look different and if you pause the right time on sly foxes video it says something different but it is to blurry for me to see